Dripsplash
❝''She silenced herself at her mentors words, letting out sobbing hiccups every few seconds. "I can't run away." She nodded slowly. "I can't hide... She sniffed, lifting a paw and wiping the tears from her face. "But I'm not sure if I can be brave. I'm not sure about anything anymore..."❞ — ''Drippaw to Lynxleap. Dripsplash is a scrawny long-haired white she-cat with light-grey speckles under her seafoam-green eyes, on her back and ears. She is a former apprentice of ThunderClan , now a proud yet awkward warrior of RiverClan . 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Dripsplash has medium-length, soft white fur with grey freckles dotting her cheeks and her back slightly, and very faintly. She has light grey ears and bright, seafoam green eyes that stun and attract. Palette: : = Base coat (#FFFFFF) : = Speckles (#9C9C9C) : = Eyes (#37C3B0) : = Inner Ears (#E1A4D2) : = Nose (#494948) : = Tounge (#cc9bc1) : = Pawpads (#494948) Voice: Dripsplash has a nervous, tranquill voice. Scent: Dripsplash smells of lavender and pine needles. Statistics: *Strength: 4/10 *Stamina: 6/10 *Constitution: 4/10 *Speed: 6/10 *Agility: 6/10 *Wit: 4/10 *Overall Rating: 30/60 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Perceptive * +''' '''Assertive * ±''' '''Absent-Minded * ±''' '''Deceptive * −''' '''Doormat * −''' '''Resentful Other Traits: ''Asocial, uppredictable, deciteful (rarely), awkward, compassionate , quiet and staunch. '''Summary: She a big oof. 'Likes *Climbing **"I love climbing... Nettlemuzzle and Maplepaw taught me how." *Swimming **She was always very fond of swimming, most likely because of her RiverClan father. *Rain **"It sounded nice on the roof of the nursery... *Flings **"I'd like to have one when - if - I become a warrior." *Kits **"They're just so cute..." 'Dislikes' *Thrush **"I don't know... they taste funny." *Overfriendly cats. **"Ugh, why are they so nice? I don't like it..." 'Goals' ✓- Goal/dream achieved ✕- Goal/dream failed *To make her mother proud of her ✓ **"She got angry at me. I disappointed her..."'' She sighed.'' "I'm glad I could make her proud of me before she... died..." *To be the best warrior in ThunderClan ✕ **"Since I've left ThunderClan... I can't really be the best warrior in ThunderClan..." *To reunite with her brother... somehow. **"I-I'm going to find him someday. I know it." *To attend a gathering **"They sound so cool." *Meet a cat in another clan **"I've always wanted to make a friend outside of ThunderClan." 'Fears' *Being Alone **Dripsplash's worst nightmare is being alone. She may end up having a mental breakdown or worse yet unlikely, a panic attack. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudmist, Silverbrook, Dewkit, Heronkit, Ashkit + more. Age Range: 0-5 moons *Dripkit, Dewkit, Heronkit and Ashkit are born in ThunderClan to Cloudmist. Their father is Patchmask of RiverClan, however they do not know this. *Dripkit and Dewkit meet a cat named Russetpaw who teaches them swear-words. *After an argument with Wildkit, Ashkit attacks Dripkit. *Dripkit yells at Dewkit for bullying Wildkit and Gingerkit. *Wildkit forgives Dripkit. *Dripkit, Dewkit, Maplepaw and Russetpaw have a mud fight. In order to get clean, they troop to the RiverClan-ThunderClan border. They meet Nectarstar, and soon get caught by Cloudmist and Lynxleap. Dripkit and Dewkit's apprentice ceremony is delayed half a moon. *After Stormstar and Littlelight mysteriously disappear, Nightrunner is made leader. Heronkit, Ashkit, Wildkit, Doekit and Gingerkit's apprentice ceremonies are delayed half a moon. *Half a moon after her siblings, Dripkit and Dewpaw are made apprentices. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Most of ThunderClan Age Range: 6-8 moons *Drippaw and Dewpaw become apprentices. Drippaw's mentor is Copperpool, while Dewpaw's is Lynxleap. *Dewpaw is exiled for disrespect. Drippaw vows to find Dewpaw and join him where-ever he is. *Gingerpaw tells Drippaw that Dewpaw is staying in SkyClan. Drippaw plots to join him and escape from Nightrunner's leadership, hoping for Gingerpaw to join her. *Drippaw asks Ashpaw if he wants to go to the log crossing with her. He refuses, and they then get caught by Nightrunner. Nightrunner asks why Ashpaw was yelling, and Drippaw says it must be because of the heat. Nightrunner declines that, and Ashpaw says Drippaw wanted to leave to join SkyClan. Nightrunner lets her off easy. *After Copperpool mysteriously disappears, Lynxleap becomes Drippaw's mentor. *Drippaw goes to the peak with Gingerpaw. After reuniting with her brother, Lynxleap finds them and tells them they need to leave. Moments later, RiverClan comes and chases them away, claiming that the peak is theirs. Once home, Drippaw has a mental breakdown. *Lynxleap and his family leave ThunderClan. Her new mentor is Snailshine. *After Silverbrook dies, Drippaw flees from ThunderClan. 'Loner/Rogue' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Marvel, Scar, Spite, Scorn, Blaze + more Age Range: 8-12 *After fleeing from ThunderClan, Drippaw hides near the peak. Despite the heat, Drippaw looks after herself. *Feeling extreme sadness after leaving the clans, she decides to give herself an unoffical warrior's ceremony, renaming herself Dripsplash. *She is terrified being on her own, as it is one of her greatest fears. *She ventures out of the clans territories. She finds a group of rogues who attack her, giving her several nasty wounds and a notched ear. She flees. *Her wounds become infected. *She finds a tom-cat named Blaze who helps her get better. She soon finds herself falling for the tom. *Dripsplash realises that she needs to go back to the clans and reluctantly leaves Blaze. *She slowly makes her way back towards the clan territories in hope of joining one of the clans. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: ??? Age Range: 12-current moons *Dripsplash succeeds in joining a clan. She is very eager to see Lynxleap again. **She is unaware of Gingerpaw and Dewscathe's presence in the clans. 'Relationships' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= "I have nothing to say to them." She glares at you, tail lashing angrily. ---- [[Nightrunner|'Nightrunner']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Leader/Enemy "..." She scowls. [[Heronpaw|'Heronpaw']]/⦁⦁⦁/Apprentice/Sister "..." She frowns. [[Ashpaw|'Ashpaw']]/⦁⦁/Apprentice/Brother "..." She frowns. [[Wildpaw|'Wildpaw']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Apprentice/Friend "..." She frowns. |-|WindClan= "N-never met them." She says, bristling slightly. |-|ShadowClan= "N-never met them." She says, bristling slightly. |-|RiverClan= Her fur bristles, eyes clouded with memory. ---- [[Dewscathe|'Dewscathe']]/⦁⦁/Apprentice/Brother "..." She looks away, tears in her eyes. [[Lynxleap|'Lynxleap']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Former Mentor and good friend "..." She looks away, tears in her eyes. [[Gingerpaw|'Gingerpaw']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Apprentice/Close Friend "...." She looks dejected. |-|SkyClan= "N-never met them." She says, bristling slightly. |-|StarClan= "They take away everyone I c-care for... why should I look up to them?" She looks dejected. ---- [[Cloudmist|'Cloudmist']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Elder/Mother/ "I'm so so sorry... I should've been there..." She sniffs, looking away to hide her tears. [[Robinbelly|'Robinbelly']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Friend "Y-you didn't deserve to die..." She whimpers, tears in her eyes. [[Silverbrook|'Silverbrook']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Elder/Father Figure "I can't believe he's gone..." She whimpers, tears in her eyes. |-|Outside the Clans= Her fur bristles, eyes clouded with terror and memory. [[Marvel|'Marvel']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Rogue Leader/Rival "T-the fool!" She snarls, eyes narrowed with fury.. When Dripsplash left the clans, she stumbled upon a group of rogues, Marvel being the leader. He and his gang attacked her, giving her several nasty wounds. He said if she ever returned, they'd kill her on the spot. Dripsplash hopes that someday she will get her revenge. [[Scar|'Scar']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Rogue/Rival "Idiot!" She snarls, eyes narrowed with fury.. Scar was one of the rogues who found Dripsplash and brang her to Marvel. He then went on to be one of the cats to give her a nasty scar across her neck. [[Spite and Scorn|'Spite & Scorn']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Rogues/Rivals "Dumb and dumber..." She snarls when you mention the devilish twins. Spite and Scorn dealt the most damage to Dripsplash. They taunted her and called her names. When Dripsplash tried to fight them, they attacked her, almost murdering her. [[N/A|'Marvel's Rogues']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Rogues/Rivals "They'll pay..." She snarls, eyes narrowed with fury.. The rest of Marvel's group seemed to blend in. They hadn't been the ones to attack her, but they had definitely been etched permanently in Dripsplash's memory. [[Blaze|'Blaze ']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Rogue/Close Friend "Damned annoying sucker... really cute though..." She blushes and looks away. When Dripsplash was escaping the rogues, she stumbled across a handsome tom-cat named Blazer who stole her catch. At first, Dripsplash was annoyed at the tom. After a curt introduction, Blazer offered to share the mouse with Dripslash. She willingly accepted. They stayed together for a while, quarrelling every now and then. Dripspalsh soon found herself falling head over heels for the tom. She hopes that someday she can meet Blazer again to confess her true feelings for the tom. 'Trivia' *Dripsplash was originally a mischievous kit who was always getting in trouble. However, as she got older and her loved ones died or ran away, her personality changed. *During the time when Dripslash's creator took a break and left Highrisers, Dripsplash had a huge personality change which changed her from a goofy, cheery kit into an introverted, awkward type. 'Quotes' ❝''"Well, I suppose that makes a little sense... for once." She frowned slightly, her seafoam-green eyes glittering with confusion. She turned away, digging her tiny claws into the moss. "It doesn't make sense..." She muttered under her breath. "Those kits look nothing like Antseeker..."❞ — ''Dripkit to Cottonheart about her kits ❝''She let out an awkward laugh. "Oh... right... family." She paused to think about all her friends. She coughed. "I guess I don't feel like I have any here now that Momma's gone. I never see Heronpaw. And Ashpaw... he's Ashpaw. I wouldn't miss him. He attacked me when we were 3 moons old. Wild and Doe... I'm not sure if they like me or not. I don't know Cham and Twig that well either. But I really would miss you and Silverbrook." She glanced around for a second, before lowering her voice. "Besides, I need to escape from Nightrunner's leadership..."❞ — ''Drippaw to Gingerpaw thinking about family and friends, considering whether to join Dewpaw in SkyClan or not. ❝''owo''❞ — whom is speaking 'Gallery' -- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:Midnightstarz Category:OC Category:Characters Category:RiverClan